Risen Emoticons
by Takahashi
Summary: Sometimes emotions carry more weight than you want them to. Sometimes things hurt too much to let them go. Sometimes... Sometimes emotion isn't useless. NaruSasu, KakaSaku. Didnt mean for this to go this way, though...
1. In which emotions are discovered

Naruto! my first Naruto! ficlet, so excuse the stupidity. The title of this one is

Risen Emoticons

Oh, and with me, Naruto! refers to the Manga or Show when not in dialogue. Naruto is the person. _The difference is there, you just have to look._

Summary: Sometimes emotions carry more weight than you want them to. Sometimes things hurt too much to let them go. Sometimes... Sometimes emotion isn't useless. NaruSasu, KakaSaku (_Maybe. as of now undecided. I'm in favour of the pairing though.)_

Everyone- Of course you are.( ')

_**Disclaimer**_

_**Neither Naruto! or the word Emoticons belongs to the author. She owns the plot, a cat, and Sasuke, though he truly belongs to Naruto, and the cat owns her.**_

Sasuke- **You don't own me, you stupid fangirl! And Neither does Naruto!**

Naruto-**_Yeah! I dont want him!_**

Me- _oh really? Who's the one Holding the leash? Who's the one Wearing the collar?_

Sasuke- **Get this thing off of me!**

Naruto-**_ But it looks good on you... snicker_**

Sasuke-**Shut up, dead last!**

_Ummm... before we get too far off track... err... yeah... I'm gonna start the story._

My life is officially over. Yeah, I know I've said that before, but this time I'm serious. I mean it! Stop laughing! Ugh, why do I come to you anyway? All you do is laugh at me! And if anybody sees me talking to a tombstone, my life will be even more over! I'm going to stop visiting you, Akina. Oh, _now _you're all serious. I see how it is. I get it. I have to threaten you? No, I'm not mad. No, Aki- Akina, stop crying. Stop it. Ugh, Fine. I'm sorry. Happy? Geez, It's weird to see a ghost cry. What happened? Well... Of course, it all started with Naruto...

"Sasuke, you Jerk!" Naruto yelled, pointing a finger at Sasuke. The black-haired male jumped slightly, startled, then wondered why he was being abused by the younger boy. But he never had long to wait when it came to Naruto, usually his gripes were the first thing for him to yell after the first insult. Which was just as well, if he took any longer, they'd probably get into fistfights more often because Sasuke would just walk away from him. Which he was seriously considering doing right now, but then decided he'd rather avoid the physical conflict, still being sore from training the day before.

"What now, Naruto?" he asked, looking at him calmly. A soft wind toyed with his rival's hair, blowing it to the side slightly.

"You stole Sakura's first kiss! That was supposed to be mine, Dangit!" WHat was he talking about? Sasuke wondered, then vaguely remembered being forced to kiss Sakura goodnight after the date he had been forced to go on.

"Huh." His fault or no, The raven-haired boy passed up no chance to bother the blonde. "Oh, yeah, that." He smirked. "You could have had it. She can't kiss worth shit." Naruto screeched-there _was_ no other word for it, he just screeched-

"What! Take that back, take that back!" The cool blue eyes flashed with anger, wide and locked onto his. The hands curled into fists held angrily down at his sides.

"Why? What's the point in lying? She can't kiss." Like he was one to talk, having never kissed anyone besides Naruto ACCIDENTALLY,and if anyone said otherwise he would break their neck... and a few other choice body parts, depending on the naysayers gender... but it was fun to rile the blonde's temper.

"It was her first time!" Naruto objected loudly, like he ever did anything otherwise. Again Sasuke considered leaving, just to annoy the boy in front of him. The conversation was beginning to sound like all the others.

"So? Still no excuse."

"Like you can kiss! I bet the first person you ever kissed was me! And you liked it!"

"Too?" He inquired smirking, interested in the arguement for once. There was humor evident in his eyes for those who knew how to look, but Naruto was not one of them, nor was he interested at the moment in Sasuke's hidden amusement.

"Yeah! You liked it too!" WHat an idiot.

"You go ahead and like it all on your own. I'm not gay."

"What! Argh! You tricked me!" Naruto yelled at him, fists on hips, glaring at the older boy. The normally filled with birdsong forest was silent for a moment, all the animals having been scared by Naruto's screaming. Sunlight painted dappled patterns on their skin and clothes through the trees, and ironically enough, the particular tree Sasuke had been under was a cherry-blossom tree. The relative isolation of the location was comforting to Sasuke. Or would have been if a certain blonde hadn't shown up, bringing the opportunity for another favourite pastime; Naruto-baiting.

"And this is a surprise to you? You're such an idiot."

"Rah!" Naruto snarled, diving forward and tackling the Uchiha, who was caught by surprise.

"Gah!" He found himself pinned to the ground by the weight of a furious blonde genin. Sasuke couldnt help but grin, even though the position caused sore muscles to protest. Painfully. The expression was closer to a grimace of pain. "Geez, you wanna be on top that bad?" Sasuke asked, hoping to bait the younger boy into jumping off him. Though he had no such luck, the comment did bring colour into Naruto's face.

"Stop saying stuff like that!" Naruto snapped, blushing. He kept Sasuke pinned however, and held his hands next to his head, breathing heavily with effort. Sasuke struggled half-heartedly for a moment, then realized,

"You're blushing." The simple statement brought even more colour into his cheeks, and he shook his head fiercely.

"Am not!" he yelled.

"Are too."

"Shut up!"

And then...

"Make me."

I don't really regret those words, Akina. I don't. I never regret anything. I'm just scared now. Because my life is over. I can no longer pretend I don't care when I actually do... and he knows it. I am so dead, Akina, I am so dead. _No_, there's nothing wrong with dead people. If there was something wrong with them, would I talk to you? Didn't think so. I just kind of like being alive. These stupid emotions! I wish they would go away! Yes, Akina, I _know_ it just doesn't work that way, but it should. You should be able to choose what you feel. Life is so not fair.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can't beleive what I just did. My life just came to a crashing halt. Why am _I _such an idiot! Why? It's one thing to have thoughts in you head. Thoughts can be controlled, tamped down so no one knows what you're thinking beyond what you let them see. I don't think anyone will ever know the real me, Iruka-sensei, but I can't hide this anymore. And of course, it all has to do with Sasuke-the bastard.

Naruto wandered aimlessly in the forest. A flash of pink, unexpected in the lushly verdant forest caught his attention and he turned his head to see Sasuke, sitting under a blossoming sakura tree. He twirled a kunai in his left hand,and gazing off into space absentmindedly, not really paying attention to anything. Naruto smiled and decided to go bother his emotionless rival.

"Sasuke, you Jerk!" Naruto found the words escaping fom his mouth as he pointed a finger at Sasuke once he had come into fighting range, though fighting range for ninja could be anywhere from a mile away to an inch away, depending on the fighting styles... The black-haired boy simply appeared to be bored, the only indication of his surprise the dropping of the Kunai in his hand. A bad move had Naruto been an enemy ninja, though most enemy ninja didn't walk up to you screaming, Naruto grudgingly admitted to himself, only idiots trying to pick a fight did. The idea of what to argue about struck him suddenly as a petal from the sakura tree they were standing under floated in front of Sasuke's face. He took as little notice of it as he did of the person.

"What now, Naruto?" he asked, looking at him calmly. The wind blew, and more petals swirled around Sasuke, who paid no attention.

"You stole Sakura's first kiss! That was supposed to be mine, Dangit!" What was he talking about again? Oh, yeah, Sakura had been gushing about that kiss to anyone who would listen, which was the reason he'd decided to take the walk in the first place, deciding to not be one of the poor saps that would listen. For hours. as she poured over _every single detail_, over and over until it was as much your memory as it was hers.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, that. You could have had it. She can't kiss worth shit." Sasuke responded, standing up and dusting his hands off.

"What! Take that back, take that back!" Naruto screamed at him.

"Why? What's the point in lying? She can't kiss." Like he was one to talk! It wasn't like he'd kissed anyone but Naruto! And even that was an accident!

"It was her first time!" He shouted in response.

"So? Still no excuse." Sasuke said dismissively.

"Like you can kiss! I bet the first person you ever kissed was me! And you liked it!" Snapped Naruto. #**_and so did you..._**#

"Too?" Inquired the Uchiha, the smirk dominating his features. Naruto saw a flash of amusement in the others eyes, then dismissed it as a trick of the light.

"Yeah! You liked it too!" Wait...

"You go ahead and like it all on your own. I'm not gay." He _was_ amused!

"What! Argh! You tricked me!" Naruto yelled, glaring at the older boy, trying to get over the shock of seeing _something _behind the others eyes. The normally filled with birdsong forest was silent for a moment, all the animals having been scared by Naruto's screaming. Before Naruto could puzzle out how he felt on discovering the fact that Sasuke did have emotions, the other spoke.

"And this is a surprise to you?" He asked, rolling his eyes. "You're such an idiot." #**_He's right, you know..._**#

"Rah!" Naruto snarled, diving forward and tackling the Uchiha, slamming them both into the ground. He quickly grabbed Sasuke's hands and pushed them into the ground on either side of his head, and held tightly so as to prevent the other from using a jutsu to escape.

"Gah!" Sasuke winced in pain and Naruto instantly felt apologetic, though... "Geez... you wanna be on top that bad?" Sasuke asked, causing Naruto to blush fiercely at the images and comments the question caused Kyuubi to send into his mind.

"Stop saying stuff like that!" Naruto snapped, blushing harder, keeping Sasuke pinned, hands up next to his head. Sasuke struggled, attempting to break free. #**_Isn't it wonderful how he keeps squirming like that? Don't you just want to-_**#

"You're blushing." #**_Oh, he stopped. Too bad. It was so hot...you're aroused, aren't you?_**# Asked the nine-tailed fox darkly, chuckling. Naruto shook his head against the particularly vivid image of his rival he had just received, featuring some artfully torn clothing and well placed hands. Naruto swallowed hard and objected,

"Am not!" Kyuubi laughed.

"Are too." #**_Are too. Or you're not human._**# Kyuubi said scornfully. #**_And You're no demon._**# He added, sending an even more vivid picture into his mind, complete with sound and tactile sensations. Naruto almost moaned.

"Shut-shut up!"

Then Sasuke said the two most tempting words in the universe.

"Make me."

He said make him, so I did. I dont regret it, Iruka-sensei, but- What did I do? oh, I- Yes, I did. Stop- stop laughing. It's not funny. Iru-Iruka-sensei, I'm serious. Stop Laughing! Iruka-sensei! Did he- yeah, i think so... wait! that means- What? Oh, Ramen? Sure!

Iruka- Ramen makes everything better.

Me- _So... what do you think?_

Naruto-**_Kyuubi's so mean today!_**

Sasuke-** I hate it. Get this thing off of me.**

Akina- oh, poor Sasuke... I'd beat her up if I wasn't dead.

Me-_You'd hit me? sniff_

Akina- Okay, maybe not...

Sasuke-**sweatdrop**

Naruto-**_I love it! Hee hee How'd I make him shut up! I wanna know, I wanna know!_**

Sasuke**-Twitch No, Naruto... you _don't_. **

Naruto-**_Oh shut up sourpuss. Tell me, Tell me!_**

Sasuke- **Warned you...**

Me- _Whisper_

Naruto- **_Oh. Umm... make the scary person happy and review... Please?_**

Sasuke- **Or flame. I can use that to melt this thing, since my fire jutsu doesn't work on it.**

_oh, and please tell if you want this to be a KakaSaku as well. oh, and to all you homophobes, instead of ranting at the author, go hassle some **real **Homos. See how far that gets you._

_Author's note delivered by Sakura_

Author would like to point out that she does not condone the senseless random abuse of Homosexual individuals. Author would also like to say that she would prefer the senseless random abuse of Homophobic individuals by non-Homophobic individuals, whether said individuals are Homosexual or not, though said Author would prefer and condone the senseless random abuse of Homophobic individuals caused by Homosexuals, thus giving the aforementioned idiots- err... Homophobes a reason to be Homophobic. The Idea of a Homophobe attempting to assault a Homosexual was simply an "Ironic" comment by Kakashi-sensei, and not to be taken seriously (Or lightly). The discrepancies within the story viewpoints (notice Naruto mentioned a Kunai and Sasuke didn't, Sasuke noticed the lighting conditions and Naruto didn't, Naruto saw the sakura petals and Sasuke didn't, etc.) are intentional. This story is written in a dual third-person limited point of view, which is centered on what the main person sees. It can also be referred to as second-person point of view, but second-person point of view is very different from third-person limited. Third-person limited is only refered to as second-person when the person either doesn't know what they're talking about or in shorthand explainations because second-person point of view is rarely used.

_**what's in the is me talking. If you don't know who i am, go back and read the Naruto section of the story.**_


	2. In which Sakura becomes ill

Risen Emoticons

_Props to my first reviewer, this chappie is for you. Oh, and I'm not writing this on my own, RaI is helping me._

yUP! I WROTE THE sAKURA VERSION OF EVENTS! ... Stupid caps lock. And the Naruto version too!

Disclaimer

Neither Naruto! Or the word Emoticons belongs to the author. She owns the plot, and she thinks she owns Sasuke and the cat even though she doesn't.

Me-_I think I own Sasuke?_

Sakura-Well, you don't...

RaI- She doesn't? Confused

Sakura- No, she doesn't.

RaI- & me _well then, who does? Annoyed_

Sakura- Muffled because Kakashi covered her mouth in an attempt to protect her from wrath of author

Kakashi-_Don't argue with the author, Sakura, especially not an author who writes fan fictions. They can be much crueler than the original author. S__tart the story before Sakura dies... Bideru, please?_

_Fine. You're no fun anymore, Shii-chan._

_I'll make it up later._

_Giggle 'Kay!_

How are you gonna make it up?

_Don't ask, Sakura. You **don't** want to know._

Chapter 2

Fever

In which Sakura is Ill and asks a question

Journal.

9:30pm.

I know I've said this before, but yesterday was the best day of my life. Though I think I bored even Naruto after a while, this morning. It was the first time he ever walked away from me, which probably means he doesn't like me so much anymore. I'm not so sure how I feel about that, but oh well. Today should have been a good day too, but instead, it was just confusing.

Sakura walked down the street, smiling at everyone. Her hands hung in front of her, swinging a grocery bag from side to side, enjoying the view of the sunset that was before her, her body still damp from the light shower of rain that had fallen earlier. She turned, surprised, when a male voice called her name.

"Sakura?" The kunoichi turned around to see the silver-haired jounin that was her sensei.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei!" She exclaimed. "Hi! How are you?" She laughed, and a return smile was barely visible behind the teacher's mask.

"I'm ok, you?" he asked, shrugging one shoulder.

"I'm absolutely wonderful!" She responded blissfully. Kakashi sighed, and Sakura's eyes narrowed slightly. 'He doesn't want to know? Fine. Then I won't tell him.'

"Why?" He asked looking around. She smiled.

"Wild horses wouldn't make me tell _you_." She announced, then giggled, pressing a finger to her lips. "Anyway, you'd only make fun of me, Sensei." She added, trying -and failing- to keep a straight face.

"Try me." Kakashi responded. Sakura glanced at him, and then returned her gaze to the front, back to the road ahead 'It's just driving him insane that I won't tell him, I know it.'

"No." She shook her head energetically. "Anyway, I have to get home to put this stuff away." She held up the bag of groceries.

"Then allow me to escort you." He said, and Sakura laughed. 'What a gentleman... He wants something...'

"You won't make me talk." She responded giggling, but didn't protest as he took the bag from her hands. The wind blew, the smell of the earlier rain still in the air lightly, and Sakura breathed in deeply, savouring the scent.

"So you're going home?" She laughed.

"Yup! So?" She asked suddenly, "Did you want something? Or did you just come to try and steal my secrets?" Sakura smiled, adding, "How far are you taking me, anyway?"

"All the way. All the way home. And I actually was thinking about offering you extra training so you can catch up with the guys." 'Really? Wow... that's the last thing I expected...' The kunoichi thought. 'Of course, being Kakashi, he probably just made that up on the spot...'

"Really! Wow, Kakashi-sensei, that would be great!" 'Now, let's see...' " A wonderful end to a wonderful day!"

"Why was the day so wonderful?" Kakashi asked. Sakura turned again to shake her head, taking in the lean figure at her side he walked along, unaware of the thoughts that troubled the young girl. 'There he goes. He's not even being subtle...'

"Nuh-uh, Sensei, you won't trick _me_ that easily."

"I'll get you to talk, Sakura." He said seductively. She gasped softly, feeling a strange sensation in her stomach. The voice caused an image of her wrapped in Kakashi's arms, one hand between her legs, to appear in her mind. She bit her lip and tried not to breathe heavily or worse, moan. She closed her eyes, but that only increased the feeling, and she snapped them open quickly. "Probably some Chakra or running exercises will loosen your tongue." He said. She laughed breathlessly. 'I wonder if he knows what he just did to me... What happened?'

"Ah! No way!" she said, stopping at her front door. Kakashi followed behind Sakura after she opened the door. "Mom! I'm home! I had a good day today, mom." She announced, forcing a cheerfulness she did not feel as she walked into the kitchen and began putting things away. "This is Kakashi-sensei! He's the jounin who is training me, Sasuke, and Naruto to be ninja!" She crumpled up the bag and threw it away. "He offered to give me some extra training, so I don't know when I'll be back."

"Who- Where is she?" Kakashi asked. Sakura turned.

"What?" she asked startled, and then laughed. "Oh, mom?" she walked back into the living room and pulled down a picture of her mom covered in a black veil. "Right here." she answered, handing him the picture of a smiling woman. "Let me go get dressed, sensei." Kakashi nodded and examined the picture.

"Though what you're wearing now is fine, Sakura." Kakashi said in the tone he had used earlier. Sakura bit her bottom lip, and walked into her room unsteadily. She shut the door and leaned against it, sliding down to the floor. She took deep measured breaths, sighing. The second image dissipated. "Sakura?" Kakashi called, and the sound of her name coming from his mouth destroyed the fragile hold of calm she had managed to construct. Her small frame shuddered with convulsions. She envisioned Kakashi looking up at her from between her legs, both eyes uncovered, looking at her, red and black lowered slightly, amused. Did you enjoy that? They seemed to ask. Do you want more? "Are you okay?" Kakashi asked, worry evident in his voice. Sakura whimpered when Kakashi suddenly appeared before her.

Sakura stared blankly at him as he looked around, then knelt down and looked into her eyes. He pulled out a mini penlight and shone it into her eyes. She looked into the light disinterestedly, refusing even to blink. He grabbed her wrist and did something to it, then pulled off a glove and pressed a cool hand to her cheek. She closed her eyes and moaned, arching upward as the skin contact brought the images back.

"Shit." he muttered, pulling off his jacket and wrapping her in it, and laying her on the bed. She moaned again and opened her eyes, trying hard to dispel the images. When he turned, she looked at him. He'd uncovered his left eye, and the red and black looked at her, saying, I know what you were thinking about...

"_Shii-senzei...?_" she asked fuzzily. "_Dream?_" Kakashi shook his head. Words were hard to form, as though someone had taken a big ball of cotton and used it to replace her brain.

"No, you're not dreaming. Can you sit up?" he asked, his voice soft and comforting, much different that the voice he'd used before...

"_I'm not alone anymore?_" She pushed herself into a seated position with some difficulty, due to her trembling.

"No. No you're not. I'm right here." She started to fall back, but Kakashi caught her. "I need you to take your clothes off."

"_Wha?_" 'I should be alarmed... maybe this is just another of those dreams?' Sakura thought as the images threatened to reform. "_Why? I-_" Kakashi shook his head.

"I could have said that better." He said. "The clothes you are wearing are wet." She blushed. "You need to get changed." she nodded, but he grabbed her head. "Don't do that. Will you be okay to change?"

"_I-I think so... yes._"

"Good. Here." he said, handing her the shirt. "You know where everything else is, so just get them. I'll be right outside-" No... No, he was going to leave! He couldn't leave her! She didn't want to be alone again! "-If you need anything."

"_DON'T LEAVE ME!_" She said desperately, throwing herself onto him and clinging to his arm for dear life. "_please?_" she begged softly. "_everybody leaves me... Sakura doesn't need anyone._" she shook her head. "_Not always._" She admitted softly, ashamed.

"I'll stay." he answered.

"_I'm sorry.._." She whimpered, realizing how pathetic she must have sounded. Must still sound. Her nails dug into his skin, but he hardly flinched.

"No. It's ok, Sakura."

"_Thank you Kakashi_." She responded, releasing his arm and almost falling back again. he caught her, tumbling onto the bed beside her. He laughed softly. Sakura sucked in a breath sharply, looking at his arm, not to mention the physical proximity that caused the images to flow.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I hurt you." she said thickly, the sight of the blood returning her closer to her normal facilities.

"Huh. So you did. I'll deal with it whe-hnnn..." his voice cut off as her mouth latched onto his arm, covering the wounds. she began to suck on his arm, one hand on his upper thigh, steadying herself, the other holding the arm to her mouth. "Saku-nnn..." she began to suck harder, then stopped, swallowed and looked up at him. Her eyes scanned his momentarily. "Saku-"

"Shut up." She murmured. Her hand darted up and tugged his forehead protector down, over both eyes and started to tug his mask down before he grabbed it. 'Darn...' She licked the area free of the blood that had dripped down while she had stopped. her hand released his mask, and he released her wrist. She placed the hand down on the bed this time, on the space of bed between his legs, so her arm just barely touched him, smiling when she felt him shiver slightly. He drew in a shaky breath.

"Mmmm... hnn... Sakura..." he moaned her name, and Sakura smiled again, chuckling inaudibly. He tried to pull away. 'No way.' she thought. 'You're not escaping.' she sucked harder, and he stopped immediately. His breathing had quickened. He lifted the other hand to his face to lift the Hitai-ite, but her hand moved to cup his erection, her thumb stroking it slightly.

"Uh-uh, don't do that... "He stopped, then slowly lowered his hand, and she moved hers away. 'Hm. Obedient.' She pulled away slightly, and licked the spot where the blood had flowed, then released his arm. She pressed her lips to his vest, then unzipped it, trailing kisses downward to just above his pants, returning her hand to cupping him while she kissed him. She reached up and pulled back the forehead protector, tugging it all the way off. He took his Hitai away from her, and looked at it, then her. Blinking.

"You shouldn't play with big boys, Sakura." he said darkly. She only smirked.

"I can take care of myself." 'I held my own, didn't I? Got you hard, didn't I?'

"Feel better?"

"Much. Thanks for asking though, Sensei."

"Then should teacher teach you why you don't play with the big boys?" He asked, and before she could answer, slipped the Hitai-ite over her eyes and tied it firmly, whispering into her ear. "Because they'll take your tricks and use them against you." Suddenly, she felt a tongue on her neck. She shuddered and sighed, arching upwards as he licked her.

"Kakashi-sen-" he ran his tongue over her lips lightly. Her hands curled on his vest, trying to tug him down, to bring his lips to hers, but he only kept teasing her. She licked her lips lightly.

"No. No sensei. Kakashi." He said, and she nodded, still trying to pull him down. 'Okay, whatever... just kiss me.' He kissed her throat, and the unexpected contact nearly had her whimpering. his hands stroked her back. The darkness, the inability to see only heightened the sensations. He straddled her, keeping her seated.

"Mmmm... Kakashi..." she said breathlessly, and he thrust forward, pressing his hips into hers and she moaned, thrusting back.

So my life is over. You see, I love _Sasuke._ I kissed Sasuke. Then all this happened with Kakashi, and now... now I'm not sure of anything anymore.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I want to know where my head went. Seriously. I want to figure that out. She's _twelve, _for god's sake! and even worse? She's my student. Until last night she called me Sensei? So we have training tomorrow. I'm just not going to show up. At all.

"Sakura?" The kunoichi turned around, the light of the sunset playing with her features and deepening the pink hair to almost red. The Casual outfit she wore was different from her training one, slightly more revealing, consisting of a light blue tank top and a darker blue pair of _short_ shorts.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei!" She exclaimed, her smile open and delighted. "Hi! How are you?" her smile was warm and inviting, and her laugh so infectious there was no choice but to smile in response, though no one saw.

"I'm ok." He said, lifting a shoulder in response. "You?"

"I'm absolutely wonderful!" She responded blissfully. Kakashi sighed, knowing he had to ask.

"Why?" He hated himself immediately, as he looked around for any exit. But her response startled him.

"Wild horses wouldn't make me tell _you_." She announced giggling, with a finger pressed to her lips. "Anyway, you'd only make fun of me, Sensei."

"Try me." His mouth just seemed to have a mind of its own. But her refusal to tell him intrigued the Jounin, whose insatiable curiosity had gotten him into more than his share of trouble and was now rearing its head.

"No." She shook her head vehemently. "Anyway, I have to get home to put this stuff away." she held up a bag of groceries previously unnoticed by the male.

"Then allow me to escort you." He said gallantly, hoping to make her laugh. He succeeded, the sound of her mirth ringing in the nearly empty street.

"You won't make me talk." She responded giggling, but didn't protest as he took the bag from her hands. The wind blew, the scent of the earlier rain still in the air lightly. Kakashi realized she must have been caught in it, which explained why the bag was all wet... 'Geh!' Kakashi shook his head. 'Mind _out_ of the gutter.'

"So you're going home?" He asked, then almost smacked himself for his stupidity. Of course the girl was going home, she had just said so! She just laughed.

"Yup!" She turned back and smiled, an 'I see right through you' smile that Kakashi felt right in his gut. 'Damn! I thought women only got that smile when they were older!' He thought, and returned the smile, even though she couldn't see it. "So?" she asked suddenly, "Did you want something? Or did you just come to try and steal my secrets? How far are you taking me, anyway?"

"All the way." he said automatically, then mentally kicked himself 'Idiot, Idiot,_ Idiot,_ IDIOT _IDIOT_!' "All the way home." He corrected. 'Lay off the Paradise books for a while, Kakashi.' "And I actually was thinking about offering you extra training so you can catch up with the guys." What? He had thought no such thing! Where were the words coming from?

"Really! Wow, Kakashi-sensei, that would be great!" Sakura gushed. "A wonderful end to a wonderful day!"

"Why was the day so wonderful?" Kakashi asked. Sakura turned again to shake her head.

"Nuh-uh, Sensei, you won't trick _me_ that easily."

"I'll get you to talk, Sakura." He said softly. Her breath caught at his tone and he noticed. 'Uh-oh, Kakashi... remember, she's not a prisoner, or your girlfriend. You can't use that tone.' "Probably some Chakra or running exercises will loosen your tongue." He said. She laughed, but it was a breathless laugh, the voice he had used earlier still affecting her.

"Ah! No way!" she said, then stopped in front of a door, unlocked it, and walked inside. Kakashi followed behind Sakura. "Mom! I'm home!" She called. There was no response. "I had a good day today mom." She said cheerfully walked into the kitchen and began putting things away. "This is Kakashi-sensei! He's the jounin who is training me, Sasuke, and Naruto to be ninja!" Kakashi looked around but saw no one. Sakura still received no response as she crumpled up the bag and threw it away. "He offered to give me some extra training so, I don't know when I'll be back."

"Who- Where is she?" Kakashi asked, suddenly worried for the mental state of his student. Sakura turned.

"What?" she asked startled, then laughed. "Oh, mom?" she walked back into the living room and pulled down a picture of her mom covered in a black veil. "Right here." she answered, handing him the picture of a smiling woman. "Let me go get dressed, sensei." Kakashi nodded and examined the picture.

"Though what you're wearing now is fine, Sakura." Kakashi added, when pictures of her undressing came to his mind. 'No more make-out paradise books.' he decided. Sakura walked into her room unsteadily, shutting the door behind her. "Sakura? Are you okay?" Kakashi asked, worried. He heard whimpering, and against his better judgment decided to ninja poof into the room, even if it would cost him a few years of his life.

Sakura stared blankly at him, and he looked around, checking for other people. Seeing no one, he knelt down and looked into her eyes. The pupils were dangerously dilated, threatening to obscure the iris. He pulled out a mini penlight and set the dial to it's lowest setting and shone it into her eyes. No response. Checking her pulse, he found it was very elevated, and her face was flushed, as with a fever. Kakashi pulled off a glove and pressed a cool hand to her cheek. She closed her eyes and moaned, arching upward. Her skin was very warm.

"Shit." he muttered, pulling off his jacket and wrapping her in it. Why hadn't it occurred to him that the walk in the rain could have made her sick? 'Because you're stupid, that's why.' Kakashi snarled at himself mentally. He picked her up and laid her on the bed, and stared. 'Now what?' he wondered, looking around desperately. She moaned again, and he was aware of what he needed to do, though reluctant to actually _do_ it. He sighed and pushed up the Hitai-ite uncovering his left eye, walking to the dresser. He rummaged around until he found an oversized blue T-shirt. He looked at it for a moment, thinking, 'This thing would be big on me...' he shook his head. When he turned, he noticed her eyes on him, vaguely interested.

"_Shii-senzei...?_" she asked fuzzily. "_Dream?_" Kakashi shook his head.

"No, you're not dreaming. Can you sit up?"

"_I'm not alone anymore?_" Kakashi blinked as she pushed herself into a seated position awkwardly, trembling so that she could barely stay up.

"No. No you're not." He'd always focused on the boys; the misery in their lives was always evident. But the faint ring of hope in the question made him stop and reevaluate his opinion of the young Kunoichi. "I'm right here." perhaps the one with most pain was the one with the least visible problems. She started to fall back, but Kakashi caught her. "I need you to take your clothes off."

"_Wha?_" confusion was evident, and the speed of the thoughts running through her mind was also. "_Why? I-_" Kakashi shook his head.

"I could have said that better." He said. "The clothes you are wearing are wet." her cheeks flushed a darker red at this remark. "You need to get changed." she nodded, but he grabbed her head. "Don't do that. Will you be okay to change?"

"_I-I think so... yes._"

"Good. Here." he said, handing her the shirt. "You know where everything else is, so just get them. I'll be right outside if you need anything."

"_DON'T LEAVE ME!_" She said desperately, clinging onto his arm. "_Please?_" she asked, softer now. _"Everybody leaves me..._" he blinked. "_Sakura doesn't need anyone._" she shook her head. "_Not always._" her voice was faint, as though she was ashamed to admit this.

"I'll stay." he responded, and she calmed down considerably.

"_I'm sorry.._."

"No. It's ok, Sakura."

"_Thank you Kakashi_." she responded, releasing his arm and almost falling back again. He caught her, overbalanced, and tumbled onto the bed beside her. He laughed softly, then froze, hearing Sakura suck in a sharp breath.

"Are you alright?" he asked, trying not to sound worried.

"I hurt you." she said thickly, looking at his arm. Her voice lost the pathetic quality it had earlier possessed, in favour of slight alarm.

"Huh. So you did." he said, looking down to the blood on his arm, then back to her. "I'll deal with it whe-hnnn..." his voice cut off as her mouth latched onto his arm, covering the wounds. He swallowed hard as she began to suck on his arm, one hand on his upper thigh, steadying herself, the other holding the arm to her mouth. He blinked, looking at her in confusion, a rare emotion for him. He couldn't say the feeling was unpleasant, actually, it was... very... enjoyable. He certainly wasn't about to tell her now that he'd gotten worse training by himself. But she really should stop anyways, a small part of him acknowledged as he felt himself becoming slightly hard. "Saku-nnn..." His words cut off when she began to suck harder, then stopped abruptly, swallowing. Her eyes scanned his momentarily. He tried to speak again. "Saku-"

"Shut up." Perhaps she'd gotten faster, or his reaction time had slowed, but he never knew the girl could outmaneuver him. The hand on his thigh had lifted and tugged his forehead protector down, over both eyes and started to tug his mask down before he'd managed to grab it. Her mouth reattached itself to his arm, after licking the area free of the blood that had dripped down while she had stopped. Her hand released his mask, so he released her wrist. She placed the hand down on the bed this time, on the space of bed between his legs, so her arm just barely touched him. He drew in a shaky breath. It was undebateable now; he was hard as a rock.

"Mmmm... Hnn... Sakura..." She placed the hand down on the bed this time, on the space of bed between his legs, so her arm just barely touched him. He drew in a shaky breath. It was undebateable now; he was hard as a rock. He tried to break free, but she only sucked harder, and he stopped immediately. His breathing had quickened, so he pulled in a breath and tried to steady it, and his heartbeat. He lifted the other hand to his face to lift the Hitai-ite, but her hand moved into his lap.

"Uh-uh, don't do that... "He froze, then slowly lowered his hand, and she moved hers away. She pulled away slightly, and started to lick the area. He felt light-headed. 'Just from the blood loss.' he rationalized, then bit his lip to keep a moan from escaping. The free hand was back on his thigh, higher now. Then the licking stopped. She released his arm and pressed her lips to his vest, unzipping it, and kissing down to just above his pants. Her hand cupped him and he suppressed the urge to thrust forward. Then she moved her hand away, reaching up, and pulled back the forehead protector, tugging it all the way off. He looked down at his arm, the wound completely healed. He took his Hitai away from her, and looked at it, then her. Her eyes nearly glowed, brightly green and vividly excited. Did you enjoy that? They seemed to ask, mocking him for his arousal. Blinking, he then smirked.

"You shouldn't play with big boys, Sakura."

"I can take care of myself," she returned, smirking.

"Feel better?" He asked, though the answer was obvious.

"Much. Thanks for asking though, Sensei."

"Then should teacher teach you why you don't play with the big boys?" He asked, and without waiting for an answer, slipped the Hitai-ite over her eyes and tied it firmly, whispering into her ear. "Because they'll take your tricks and use them against you." He pulled his mask down and touched his tongue to her neck. She shuddered and sighed, arching upwards as he licked her.

"Kakashi-sen-" he ran his tongue over her lips lightly. Her hands were on his vest trying to tug him down, to bring his lips to hers, but he only kept teasing her. 'No way. My turn to play. You want to act like a woman; I'll treat you that way. Take the consequences.'

"No. No sensei. Kakashi." she nodded, still trying to pull him down. He bypassed her lips to kiss her throat, so beautifully pale and exposed. His hands stroked her back and he straddled her, keeping her seated. 'Keep your head. A lesson, Kakashi, on who to not play with, not one on how to fuck.'

"Mmmm... Kakashi..." she said breathlessly, firing him up. he thrust forward, pressing his hips into hers and she moaned, thrusting back. the unexpected contact further aroused him, and he swallowed hard, trying to level his head. 'Stay calm, stay calm...'

I Don't want to go on any further. As of right now, I am officially the worst sensei on the planet.

Sakura- Umm… whoa…

Kakashi_- That was… intriguing..._

Sakura-I hate you.

Me_-smile yeah, not me, hate rai..._


End file.
